The Best of Friends
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Charlie and Riley have always been best friends, even if they are total opposites. When they go to Hogwarts they are determined to prove that true friendship...is stronger than any forms of Magic.


**Title:** _Best of Friends_

**Summary:**_ Charlie and Riley have always been best friends, even if they are total opposites. When they go to Hogwarts they are determined to prove that true friendship...is stronger than any forms of Magic._

**Disclaimer:** _A one-shot looking back on the friendship of Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit from the Muggleborn Witches series. I claim no ownership over this fic. All I own is Charlie and Riley. The song is Best of Friends from The Fox and the Hound. And the realm of Harry Potter belongs to the genius brain of JK Rowling. A big thank-you to my adoptive sister Bev who is portrayed as Jennifer Carmichael in the main series._

**xXx**

"Stop it!" Riley whimpered, as another boy pulled at her pig tail. She was sitting quietly on her own in a secluded place within the playground; so far she had failed at making friends, but that didn't mean she had failed at making a few bullies.

The boys that surrounded her laughed as they continued to prod, pinch and pull her hair. She recognized one of them from her street, but she didn't know his name.

"What you going to do about, freak?" the boy asked her, as he tugged at her brown hair once more "You're the little freak of River Terrace!"

The two boys with his snickered "Yeah. Freak!" they hissed

"Leave her alone!" shouted another voice, and the next thing Riley knew the three boys were being pushed away from her as a blur of dark hair run into them.

Howling in pain two of the boys run off instantly, as the one Riley recognized remained "Leave her alone, Matthew!" the new girl defended

Matthew sneered hatefully at the new girl "Thought you'd defend your fellow freak, Hunter" he spat "you're just as freaky as her!"

"And you're nothing but a bully!" Charlie argued "now leave her alone!" she hissed, clenching her fist and driving it into his stomach. She knew that she would get in trouble for it later, but right now she didn't care.

As Matthew spluttered on the floor holding his stomach, Charlie turned away from the school bully, and grabbed the ball before turning back to the new girl "Here," she said handing it over "I'm Charlie"

"Thanks," Riley smiled "I'm Riley...do you want to play?" she asked

Charlie nodded and caught the ball as Riley bounced it towards her; she smiled and bounced it back.

And an unusual friendship was born.

_**When you're the best of friends**_

_**Having so much fun together**_

_**You're not even aware; you're such a funny pair**_

_**You're the best of friends**_

"Charlie Hunter - _SLYTHERIN!"_

"Riley Spirit - _GRYFFINDOR!"_

As they separated to go to their new houses they glanced at each other to try and see how the other was feeling. Riley looked nervous to be apart from her best friend of 8 years whereas Charlie looked confident about the whole situation.

As Riley took her seat at the Gryffindor table, Charlie offered her a reassuring nod and smile. She was sure that nothing was going to pull them apart.

But this wasn't what was normal in this school; both tables watched this exchange and knew it wouldn't last. But they were the best of friends...come hell or high water they would stand by each other through it all.

_**Life's a happy game**_

_**You could clown around forever**_

_**Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries**_

_**Life's one happy game**_

Twisting around in the water of the Black lake, Charlie pushed towards the surface as her hand wrapped tightly around the hand of her treasure. She had learned only a few moments ago that it hadn't been items that had been stolen from her and the other champions of the Triwizard Tournament, but it had been people and she could only guess it was people closest to the champions because she was now pushing her way to the surface with Riley.

Breaking the surface the two friends gulped in mouthfuls of fresh air, as Riley awoke from her deep sleep

"What's happening?" she asked, as she became aware of the fact that she was in the frozen water of the Black Lake "Charlie?"

Charlie smiled reassuringly "You're my treasure," she answered simply, as the two grabbed ahold of one another and swam back towards land.

_**If only the world wouldn't get in the way**_

_**If only people would just let you play**_

_**They say you're both being fools**_

_**You're breaking all the rules**_

_**They can't understand your magic wonderland**_

Christmas, everyone's favorite holiday was upon them, decorations had been put up all over the castle; thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along corridors, as 12 Christmas trees filled the Great Hall glittering brightly with garlands of flickering coloured lights and golden stars adorned the tops of them. Delicious smells of cooking escaped from the kitchens into the hallways of the castle and by the time Christmas actually arrived there was no doubting that the spirit hung in the air for all those who were still at the castle to celebrate the festivities.

Charlie laughed as she grabbed a handful of snow and rolled it into a ball, and shot to her feet as she threw the ball of snow across the courtyard and watched as it hit Riley in the stomach. Scooping up more snow she and Riley started throwing snowball after snowball at one another in the courtyard of Hogwarts.

Soon the two of them were lying in the snow, beaten and frozen. Slumping in the frozen water the two started moving their arms and legs up and down creating snow angels, before carefully they got to their feet and inspected their designs from above.

After their snowball fight and angel creations the two friends trudged back into the castle in hopes of finding some warmer clothes and hot drinks.

_**When you're the best for friends**_

_**Sharing all that you discover**_

_**When that moment has passed, will that friendship last?**_

Clutching her books Charlie sprinted down the corridor, around the corner and ended up tripping over something that was lying in the middle of the hallway. With a groan she rolled onto her hands and looked back to see what she had tripped over.

"No!" she breathed fearfully, as her blood ran cold.

There lying on the floor behind her, arms frozen in the air, mouth open in shock and eyes as wide as possible.

Was Riley.

_**Who can say if there's a way?**_

_**Oh I hope...I hope it never ends**_

"Charlie, its Riley!"

A smile crossed Charlie's face as she jumped to her feet and run the length of the Great Hall towards Riley who was standing in the middle of the Great Hall doors. The Gryffindor spotted her friend and threw her arms around Charlie, as the Slytherin threw hers around the Gryffindor. The two held onto one another tightly at the prospect of finally being back together, after several months of being apart.

_**'Cause you're the best of friends**_


End file.
